The invention relates to a divided seat for a vehicle, especially for a motorcycle.
Divided seats for motorcycles are known. It is also known to assign additional functions to the part of the seat provided for the passenger. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,754 illustrates one possibility of using this part of the seat additionally as a backrest for the driver.
German Patent Document DE-OS 34 03 697 likewise shows a divided seat, to which a helmet can be fastened with protection against theft. The seat according to this prior publication likewise provides an additional function, namely serving as a container. For this purpose, the seat cushion itself is made in the form of a cover for this container.
An object of the invention is to simplify the adjustability and variability of a divided seat and to protect it in simple fashion against unauthorized removal.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing an arrangement wherein a divided seat for a motor vehicle, especially a motorcycle, includes a first seat part for the driver and a second seat part for the passenger, said seat parts being made separate from one another and each seat part being mountable on and removable from the vehicle body, wherein each seat part is lockable individually by a central lock to the vehicle body.
According to the invention, the two seat parts for the driver and passenger can be removed separately from one another from the vehicle. On the other hand, they can be locked in simple fashion by a central lock to the body of the vehicle, regardless of whether one seat part has been removed or not. This offers the advantage that the vehicle can be converted to a single-seater or two-seater without additional tools.
In one advantageous embodiment, a locking hook is associated with each part of the seat, said hook being operable by the central lock. In a design with a height-adjustable seat part, a plurality of locking hooks is provided as needed for this seat part, depending on the selected position.
The locking hooks are operated by the central lock. It is advantageous in this regard to have the locking hooks of both seat parts operated simultaneously by a single turn of the lock. However, embodiments are also contemplated, wherein, with a first turn of the key, one can lock one of the seat parts and, with further rotation, can lock the other seat part.
Advantageously, the locking hooks, especially the locking hooks located remotely from the central lock, are controlled by a rod. However, electrical solutions are also contemplated in which the central lock merely closes electrical contacts. In this case, correspondingly controlled electrical positioning elements actuate the locking hooks.
According to the invention, as already described, each part of the seat can be removed individually and separately from the other. This offers the possibility of designing the parts of the vehicle body covered by the seat part used by the passenger as a storage area. In this manner, the driver, if he is riding alone and has removed the seat part for the passenger, has greater storage capability, for example, for his luggage.
In a preferred embodiment, this storage area forms a cover for a container located beneath. The tool kit or other materials can be stored in the container. When the seat part for the passenger is placed in position and locked, this cover and the tools are inaccessible. However, since the motorcycle according to the invention can also be driven with the seat part removed, it is desirable to make this cover lockable as well.
In one advantageous embodiment, therefore, the invention provides using the same central lock used for the seat part to lock this cover as well. This can be accomplished with a suitable design for the cover, for example, with an additional locking hook. In one advantageous design, a separate locking block is used for this purpose, said block being inserted into a receiving opening in the cover when the seat part is removed, said block, pointing downward in this position, also cooperating with the locking hook provided for this part of the seat.
In order to have the locking block always available, but to ensure that it is not lost, in another embodiment the invention provides two receiving openings in the cover of the storage compartment. The locking block is held in one receiving opening when the seat part is in place. It is inserted in the other receiving opening to lock the cover in the manner described above.
It is advantageous to insert the locking block in the receiving openings when the change is made. In other words, the portion that cooperates with the locking hook, normally an eye, in one case, i.e., in the non-locked states, points upward in the direction of the seat; in the other case, i.e., rotated through 180.degree., it points downward in the direction of the locking hook.
It is advantageous to make the outer circumference of the locking block opposite this locking section larger than the inside diameter of the receiving openings. In this manner, the locking block can be inserted from one side or the other into the corresponding receiving opening in the cover. Its enlarged outer contour then abuts the respective side of the cover.
Additional advantageous embodiments of the invention follow from the following description of an embodiment and the corresponding drawing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.